New Beginnings
by xxgambitxx
Summary: When Terra returns, she finds herself at Titans East, and Speedy's falling for her. When Beast Boy finds out she's back, he's torn between her, and his new found light in Raven. Who will he choose? Terra? Raven? Do they share the same feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Bashers, if you don't like the pairings, don't complain. Geeeze ): )

It was the dead of the night. A cold breeze cooled off the residents of Jump City after a hot day. Mostly everyone was at home, with they're windows open inviting the breeze in. Everything was still and silent in the night. Except, for a lone statue. At random points in the day, it would creak loudly, and there were a few crumbling sounds. The statue was of a girl, and this statue hadn't been v visited in awhile. No fresh flowers decorated the plain stone. It had been months since it stood there. A small drop of water formed in the corner of eye, and rolled down the stone cheek and spattered on the ground. Moments later, the stone began to crack loudly and then it shattered, leaving a blond girl to fall down into the dirt. She panted slightly, taking in deep breaths of air. She squinted through the dust, expecting to someone to emerge through it and welcome her back into the world, but the night was still. She shakily got up, and shivered. It was cold, and her old uniform was torn and ripped. She raised her head, and looked around. 

"Beast Boy," she whispered and began her slow journey to the Titan's Tower. She didn't recall how to get there, so she was walking around aimlessly most of the night. It in the middle of the night when she spotted the Titan's Tower, and eagerly began towards it, but unfortunately, it wasn't quite the home she was thinking of. Terra used the last amount of strength as she banged away on the Titan's East door. A tear trickled down her cheek as she heard someone approaching. The door swung open, and a sleepy Speedy glanced down, then eyes lit up at the site of a girl in torn clothes in front of him. "Beast Boy-" she began then staggered and fell forwards. He quickly caught her, and called to his other Titans. Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos all hurried out of they're rooms, dressed in pj's.  
"Quick, let's get her on the couch," Bumblebee said then fluttered her wings and zipped to the closet to get some extra blankets and pillows. Speedy carefully carried her in his arms and settled her down on the couch, and Bumblebee threw the blanket over her.  
"Who is she, what's wrong with her?" Aqualad asked leaning over and looking down at her.  
"I don't know," Bee said and they all gathered around her and looked down. "I think she's just worn out, looks like she's been walking around for awhile.  
"She asked for Beast Boy," Speedy remembered, looking up at her.  
"Beast Boy?" Aqualad repeated. "Maybe we should contact them..." he said looking down at his communicator. "It's the dead of the night! We'll wait until morning," Bee said stifling a yawn. "Mmm, maybe someone should stay here with her, in case she wakes up, don't know where she is.  
The two small twins quickly zoomed out of the room and disappeared into their room. The remaining 3 glanced around at each other.  
"I'll do it," Speedy said rolling his eyes. "My sleep has already been ruined, no use going back,". Bee and Aqualad smiled and sleepily shuffled back into they're room.  
Speedy sat on the opposite couch, and pulled out his mirror and examined himself. "I'll have bags under my eyes for days," he groaned. He glanced over at the girl as she shifted. He watched her closely. She was tall, and sort of skinny looking. She was pale in the face, the face of hers he could see that was not covered by her blond hair. He sighed and leaned back against the couch, and had eventually fallen asleep.

Beast Boy sat on the edge of Raven's bed and laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Common Raven! Admit it, I'm just a funny guy"  
"In an annoying, immature way...". Beast Boy just simply grinned. He and Raven had grown closer together over the past few months which he would grief Terra. They're late night discussions were one of the few things they did together. He was starting to get his life back on the tracks, not even thinking about her for some days, then immediately feeling guilty about it. But he was getting better. He found friendship in Raven, but lately he was thinking it was a little more. She had even let him in her room! _Which means she definitely doesn't hate me_, Beast Boy thought.

"HEY! Would you two pipe down? This is the 2nd time this week!" Cyborg hollered from his room.  
"Dude! Chill, I'm going to bed!" Beast Boy shouted back at him then wiggled off Raven's bed. "Well, I'll catch you tomorrow Rae," he said softly.  
"Goodnight," she said glancing up at him. They're eyes caught for a moment and Beast Boy began leaning towards her...

"GREEN BOY! LET'S MOVE IT! DON'T MAKE ME BLAST YOU OUTTA THERE!" Cyborg shouted again and banged on the wall.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted back then smiled weakly at Raven. "Bye," he said then slunk out of his room. He glared at Cyborg's room as he passed to go to his own. He stripped down to his boxers, thinking up a strategy in his head for the next morning as he slipped into bed. Raven always meditated in the mornings of the roof, he could catch her there and bring her some breakfast. He sighed slightly and pulled up his covers and dozed off to sleep.

The next morning Beast Boy quietly crept upstairs, holding a basket of muffins and a pitcher of fresh orange juice. Raven was floating with her eyes closed, meditating.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked stepping in front of her.  
She opened one eye and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked slightly irritated.  
_I shouldn't have interrupted her!_ Beast Boy though quickly then held up the muffins. "I made some muffins and some fresh orange juice for breakfast!" he said quickly.  
Her expression soften, and she even smiled slightly as she reached for a blueberry one.  
"So Raven, I was wondering"  
"Titans! Report to the living room immediately!" Robin's voice said over the intercom.  
Raven looked at Beast Boy quickly before turning and swooping downstairs.  
"Arrgg: Beast Boy shouted out in frustration. Why was he constantly interrupted? He moodily followed downstairs, and stepped into the living room. Robin was standing in front of them, Starfire was hovering over near him anxiously, Cyborg stood by the couch with his arms crossed, and Raven had pulled her hood up and watching Robin.  
"I have a bit of news," Robin said with difficulty. Beast Boy was curious, and leaned in closer.  
"She's alive," he said finally.  
"Um, dude, who's alive?" the green titan asked.  
"Terra,".


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere immediately changed. Starfire gasped loudly, Raven narrowed her eyes, Cyborg was looking a little stunned, but they all looked over at Beast Boy, who froze with his mouth open. Terra, was alive? He thought his heart would drop down to his ankles. He hadn't even thought about her for awhile...he just...he closed his eyes tightly, urging with his mind for Robin to continue.  
"Aqualad contacted me this morning. She showed up over at the Titan's East Tower in the middle of the night, and she's been sleeping the whole time, they think"  
"When can we go see her?" Beast Boy interrupted quickly. He saw Raven smirk at him from across the room, but he couldn't think of that now. Terra was alive. She was alive.  
"Not for a few days," Robin said surprisingly calmly. "Aqualad says he wants her to rest up, having a visit from us would be a little much to handle"  
"If we wanted to visit her," Raven said darkly.  
"But we must!" Starfire insisted. "She's our friend"  
"How many times have we been over this?" the dark girl said glaring at her. "She's a traitor, she's"  
"Don't you call her that," Beast Boy snapped, surprising himself. Raven rolled her eyes and drifted out of the room and headed into her own, and closed the door tightly behind her.  
Beast Boy turned back to Robin. "I'm going, I don't care what you say"  
"But Beast Boy, our Terra must rest before we pay her a visit"  
"I said I'm going to, Starfire," Beast Boy said crossing his arms stubbornly.  
"BB, you heard the man, we're all going to wait"  
"But it's me!" the changeling said waving his arms. "Me! She won't mind if it's me.  
Robin shook his head, beginning to exit the room. "We're all going in a few days together , that's final," he said looking back at him before he left, and Cyborg followed him. 

Starfire however, remained and smiled brightly at Beast Boy. "Oh isn't this just glorious! Our friend will once return to us!" she said excitedly.  
Beast Boy excused himself, and hurried into his room. He locked the door, and began digging through is cupboards, then pulled out the pictures they had taken in the booth when he and Terra had got to the carnival. He smiled down at them, and laughed at a few of them. God she was beautiful... he leaned back, and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had hoped and prayed, wished she would come back, and now she was, and it seemed unreal. On top of that, he couldn't even see her for another few days. How would he live? Did he dare disobey Robin and sneak out to see her? He sighed and carefully put the pictures away.

(Ahh sorry for the small one folks.The next chapter is bigger, I promise!  
Also, sorry if I don't get all the character's personalities right and such... D:)


	3. Chapter 3

The other Teen Titans all surrounded Terra, and peered down at her as she slept on. She was sleeping on her knees with her bum out in the air, snoring. The two small twins giggled slightly, and Speedy glanced at Aqualad and Bumblebee.  
"Shouldn't we wake her up by now"  
"She'll wake up her on own," Bee said shooing everyone away. "Now go on!" she said then fluttered into the kitchen. Everyone else followed, and slowly began making lunch in silence. They were all listening to the snores of the girl, but they slowly stopped, and a yawn replaced it. They all turned and looked as her head appeared over the couch, and she stared at them.  
"Um, who are you and, where am I?" she asked still staring at them, then her eyes slowly fell to the T's on they're uniforms.  
"We are the Titans East, and your at Titans East Tower," Aqualad said then smiled and took a few steps forward and extended his hand. "I'm Aqualad," he said as she slowly took his hand and shook it uncertainly.  
"Uh...hi?" she said blinking back navy blue eyes.  
"That's Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, and Speedy," Aqualad said naming them off.  
Bee smiled and the twins raced over and shook her hand quickly, speaking in rapid Spanish. Speedy simply nodded.  
"Your Terra, I believe"  
"Uh yeah," she said distractedly, looking around. "Where's the other Teen Titans"  
"Oh well, we're two different groups you see," Bee said explaining nicely. "There's them, and then there's us"  
"Oh, right," Terra said blinking. "You guys wouldn't happen to have food would you?" she asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Of course, come help yourself," Aqualad said guiding her into the kitchen.  
The five Titans stared in disbelief as they watched Terra devour and wolf down mounds of food.  
"Haven't eaten in a week or two maybe?" Speedy asked looking down at a plate that held some meatloaf, now clean after Terra had ate it.  
"Try a few months," she said blinking, astonishing herself. "Mind if I use the tub.  
They all pointed towards the bathroom, and Terra jumped off the stool she had been sitting on and heading in.  
"There's some clean towels on the rack," Bee called after her, then looked at her fellow Titans. "Well, she seems like quite the..." she searched for the right word, but Aqualad smiled.  
They sat again in silence, and Terra slipped out of the bathroom, freshly washed with a towel wrapped around her tightly, and a towel propped up on her head. She had left a mess in the bathroom, and when they Titans caught site of it they all stared once again.  
"Wow, this really is just like.." she said voice trailing off then she quickly turned away.  
"Here, we should get you something else to wear," Bee said picking up her old ripped uniform as if it were a dirty gym sock Terra who was still turned away, nodded, and Bumblebee glanced at Aqualad before buzzing out of the room. She then returned a few minutes later with some clothes and handed them to Terra.  
She took them and looked them over quickly. "Wow," she said looking at them more closely. "It's exactly like my other uniform," she said, tightly clutching the long sleeved black top with the yellow T, the belt, and yellow shorts. "Thanks," she whispered, then turned and disappeared back into the bathroom.  
"I don't get her," Speedy said frowning and crossing his arms. "First she's a human vacuum, now she's turning all soft, what's up with this girl?" Bee rolled her eyes at him. "Excuse me, apparently no one's ever told you about her, and the Teen Titans, and with Beast Boy"  
"What about?" he asked smugly. Bumblebee sighed and shook her head. "Aqualad, you fill him in," she said dropping down on the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

The day seemed to drag off on for years. Beast Boy kept trying to catch Robin's eye and ask when they would be leaving, but he would always turn away. Finally when the sun was beginning to set, Robin announced that would be leaving in a bit. 

"Dude, seriously now?" Beast Boy said running towards his room. "Let me get ready!" he shouted over his shoulder then dived into his room.  
"Please," Raven said rolling her eyes. "Have...fun," she said then headed back to her own room as well.  
"Alright then," Robin said looking after her, then tapped his foot slightly impatiently, waiting for Beast Boy to finish up. He emerged out of his room a few minutes, trying to flatten down his hair with his hand.  
"It's not doing what I want it to do!" he complained.  
"Just forget it BB, let's all get in the T-Car, oohh yeah," Cyborg said as they all turned and headed downstairs and he filled them in on all the new things he had added them on.  
Beast Boy sat up in the front with Cyborg, and Robin and Starfire took the backseat. "Hey what's this button?" Beast Boy asked, inching towards a big red button.  
"YOU JUST DON'T GO AND PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON!" Cyborg warned him, and pulled out onto the road. "That's the turbo booster, used for emergency's only"  
Beast Boy pouted slightly and fell back into his seat. The car ride seemed so normal and ordinary,had nearly forgotten where he was going, who was going to be there. He began to sweat and he wiped his forehead with his forearm. _What wouldI say? What shouldI do? ShouldI hug her, or not? What if she hates me?_ Questions swirled around in his head the whole car ride, and he yelped as they pulled up into Titan's East. Everyone piled out of the car except the changeling, who was peering out the window carefully.  
"Beast Boy, are you coming?" Robin asked turning and looking at him.  
"Uhh, on second thought I think I might stay here"  
"BB you wanted to come here the moment you found out!" Cyborg said swinging the door open. "Now let's go!"  
"Yes friend, come!" Starfire said pulling him out, which he couldn't resist and she half dragged him to the door, and Robin rang the doorbell.  
Bumblebee answered the door and smiled and let them in. "Welcome back guys"  
"Hey BumbleBee," they greeted, and exchanged small talk as they headed towards the main area, and with each step he took, Beast Boy's heart hammered against his chest. He would sure it would fall out and then he saw her. It was just like the first time he saw her. She was standing by the couch, simply standing and glancing around, and she tucked her blond hair back behind her ear, but it just fell back over her eye.  
But he wasn't the first to reach her.  
"Oh friend it has been to long!" Starfire squealed as she rushed towards Terra and hugged her tightly.  
"Wow Star, that'll be another few bruises," she said weakly, and lifted her arms and attempted to hug the alien girl back.  
"My little rock-and-roller!" Cyborg said and Terra held up her hand for a high five, but he swept her into a hug instead. Robin stepped up once Cyborg released her, and he shook hands with her formally.  
"Good to have you back Terra"  
"Thanks, Robin," she said smiling weakly at him, then her eyes looked at the ground and traveled a bit, and she looked back up, strait at Beast Boy.  
He melted on the inside, and put his arm behind his head. "Uh, hey, I mean hi, uh, wussup"  
She smiled again, and laughed quietly and hugged him, but it was quick and brief. He didn't think he could handle much more then that at the moment.

(There, I'm still due for a long chapter, but I expect the next one will be! Stayed tuned for the NEXT CHAPTER! Woooo)


	5. Chapter 5

(There, I hope there's a bit more for you guys! Stayed tuned for the NEXT CHAPTER! Woooo And thanks to all the Reviewers! Reading the reviews I get just makes me want to...WRITE SOME MORE Its like a boost.) 

The other Titans stood smiling, except for Speedy who rolled his eyes at all the fluffiness. Aqualad interrupted the moment accidentally. "So, where's Raven?" he asked curiously.  
"Raven, decided not to join us," Robin said quietly, and Aqualad nodded.  
"So how about we whip up some eats," Bee suggested and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Let me assist you!" Starfire said making an attempt to follow her.  
"NOOOOO!" everyone shouted, and the alien blinked.  
"What we mean Starfire is why don't you relax," Aqualad said quickly, and Starfire smiled brightly and sat down on one of the couches, and soon the two small twins zoomed up and sat beside her with hearts in they're eyes, looking at her adoringly.  
Robin, Aqualad and Cyborg became engaged in conversation, Bumblebee was making something in the kitchen, Starfire was giggling as the Mas and Menos entertained her, Speedy was looking bored and staring out the window, which left Terra and Beast Boy standing there awkwardly.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows comically.  
She laughed and nodded. "Sure," she agreed, and they quietly snuck out of the house, and walked down away from the Tower and began down a small dirt road.  
They were both silent and had they're heads tilted up, gazing up at the stars.  
"So, how's life here? Couldn't be funner then home, could it?" Beast Boy asked.  
Terra winced, and Beast Boy immediately regretted saying it. "I don't know," she said finally.  
"Oh, yeah, so, um," the green titan said trying to think of a safe topic.  
"How come you didn't visit?" the blond girl asked, avoiding his gaze.  
"I did!" he defended. "At first I did"  
"Yeah? Then what?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Things came up, I've been busy," he snapped and crossed his arms, but he wished he could take it back at her hurt expression. "I'm sorry," he said with a small sigh.  
"Naw, it's okay, I was just lonely," she admitted sadly, and sat down on the side of the road, and Beast Boy joined her. They stayed quiet again, and Beast Boy nodded to some small stones in front of them.  
"So um, what about your powers"  
Terra shook her head. "I haven't tried them out yet, I'm scared Beast Boy, I can't do it"  
He didn't want to pressure her into trying, so he simply nodded.  
"So how are you," Terra asked him with a half shrug.  
"How are we?" he asked back.  
The question stunned her. "Beast Boy, I need to get my life back, then we can figure things out, maybe.  
Beast Boy just stiffly nodded.  
"HEY! HEY! YOU GUYS BETTER GET SOME OF THESE TACOS BEFORE THEY ARE GONE!' Cyborg shouted from the front door at them. They two got up, and silently headed back into the Tower.

Aqualad and Bumblebee were washing the dishes after the other Titans had left. Mas and Menos were asleep, curled up on the couch. Speedy was watching TV with Terra, lazily flipping through the channels. He glanced at her secretly, just like he had done when he stood by her and watched the other Titans leave. Her and Beast Boy were talking low, and then said goodbye and he had turned and left with the others. There was no hugs, no kisses. For some reason, this pleased him, and he sat up a little straighter.  
Speedy looked at Terra, trying to think up something clever and witty to say about the commercial that was playing. He flipped to the music channel where it was playing some oldies.  
Terra grinned, and pretended to hold a microphone and sang along. "Love me love me, say that you love me! Fool me fool me, go on and fool me"  
Bumblebee and Aqualad joined in the singing from the kitchen, using a the fork and spoon they were drying as they're own microphones. "Love me love me, pretend that you love me"  
"I can't care but anything but you!" Terra joked and pointed at Speedy, who blinked and blushed slightly then turned his head away.  
"Girl, I think I'm going to like having you around," Bumblebee said smiling at her as she walked over, Terra returned it. "Anyways, I'm off to bed," she said and waved good night to everyone.  
Aqualad nodded, and prodded the twins with his toe. "Off to bed you two,". The two twins got up and slowly walked to they're room. Aqualad looked at the remaining two. "Don't stay up too late now, goodnight," he said and turned to his room.

"'Night!" Terra called after him, and returned to the television screen. She looked at Speedy who was silent again, and coughed slightly. "So, what's shakin"  
"Nothing nothing," he replied quickly, wondering why he was suddenly acting like such a doofus.  
"Fun," she said and then looked back at the TV.  
What was wrong with him! He was not acting smooth, not at all. He sat in silence, hoping she would get up and go to bed, but then remembered she slept on the couch. He got up, and quickly walked to his room.  
"'Night," she called after him, and he froze and nodded his head, then quickly ducked into his room.  
"What's wrong with you Speedy?" he asked throwing his shirt on the ground. "Lost your touch already," he muttered, then sat on the edge of his bed, and stared into darkness.

(I tried to make it longer, next chapter will begin at Titan's East then shifted back to the normal Titans, focusing on an important scene with Beast Boy and Raven, so stay tuned

Haha and the reason the chapters might seem so small to you is because I don't double space after someone speaks...think I should?)


	6. Chapter 6

Speedy was the last to wake up the next morning. He groggily shuffled into the kitchen, where Mas and Menos were wolfing down a mountain of pancakes, and Aqualad was standing and leaning against the counter, drinking from a mug.

"Morning, Speedy," he greeted.

"Buenos días Señor Speedy!" the twins said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Speedy nodded, and sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee, then dumped some sugar and cream and stirred it around. He raised it to his lips and took a sip, then looked back around.

"Where's Bumblebee," he asked and glanced around again. "And Terra?"

"Oh, she took her out for the day, girl bonding," Aqualad said shrugging. "You two were up awfully late,"

"Yeah well you know how it is..." the archer muttered into his cup and took another sip.

"I don't, why don't you fill me in?" Aqualad asked smiling slyly.

"I don't like Terra, okay!" Speedy shouted at him, and Aqualad stared at him slightly, and the twins burst into giggles.

"Gee, what's this about Terra?" the black haired boy asked, recovering from the small shock.

"Nothing! There's nothing!" Speedy defended quickly. The twins made kissing noises at him, and Speedy got up, but they quickly jumped off they're stools and ran away giggling again.

"No, but seriously, what is this about Terra?" Aqualad asked, smiling and sipping his mug again.

"I don't know, I just," Speedy shook his head and ran his fingers through his short orange hair. "I find it strange she's even on my mind at all!"

"Speedy likes someone other then himself, that's interesting," Aqualad joked stroking his chin.

"Oh shut up,"

"Ah but your quite the catch," Aqualad said, pretending to wink. "Look at those muscles, that mysterious eye mask, tight red uniform-"

"Enough!" Speedy said standing up. "There's nothing exciting about her, she just...stands there...with her blond hair...blonds are so over rated! She's got those big refreshing navy eyes, and she's-" he stopped talking noticing how much he was going on. Aqualad simply laughed, and Speedy, fuming starting stomping the other way.

-  
Beast Boy paced around his room. It was mid after noon, and he had been in his room for a long time. He was leaning against his door at one point, and overheard Robin telling Starfire to leave him be, he probably needed to work things out. Do I ever, the green titan thought. He liked Terra. He liked Raven. Technically, he liked Terra first, but she's been gone for months...and then shows up while he likes Raven, but if she never showed up, he could have had something with Raven...but if Terra had never turned to stone in the first place, he would be with her.

"Dude, what am I going to do?" he asked looking at his reflection in his mirror. His reflection was sympathetic, so he turned away. He had already sort of talked to Terra about where they stood, but she wasn't ready yet. He'd have to talk to Raven, surely she must knew there was a spark between them.  
So that was it. He'd talked to Raven first, and see what happened from there. He gulped and slipped out of his room and into the main area. Robin was demonstrating a new fighting technique to Cyborg, and Starfire was playing with the loveable Silkie.

"Uh, hey, where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked them all.

"Outside, meditating," Robin replied to him, and turned back to Cyborg. Beast Boy nodded shakily, and turned and headed up there. He could hear her meditating as he walked up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." she repeated, drifting in mid air, eyes closed.

"Raven?" Beast Boy quietly asked.

"Yes, what Beast Boy," she said not bothering to open her eyes.

"We need to talk, right now," he said quickly. This time she opened her eyes and looked at him, then floated down so she was sitting crossed legged on the floor. She looked at him blankly with one raised eyebrow.

"I'll just say this down to the point, no interruptions, no swerving off subject, if I even slightly go off topic"  
"Just say it!" she said loudly, over lapping his voice.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Raven, is there anything between us?" he asked, and her eyes widened slightly. "There has to be...I know it, I mean all those moments, I know you must have had them, and we've been getting along so well, you've let me in your room! So what's the deal?" he said speaking in a fast voice most of the time until the last part.

"Beast Boy," she began in a quiet voice, and he had immediately regretted saying anything at all. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together anxiously. She didn't say anything else until a few moments later. "There just isn't, I'm sorry," she said finally.

"How can they're not be?" he asked angrily, wondering why this was hitting him so hard.

"I tried, once I tried," she said glancing at him. "I tried to like you, I did for a bit, but Beast Boy it's just to much to manage if you must know, I couldn't properly control my powers for days because my mind was stuck on you, not on what I was suppose to be doing,"

"So...so there's no chance then?" he asked, ears drooping slightly.

Raven shook her head, slowly. "I don't think so," she said trying to put it nicely, but Beast Boy felt the sinking sensation in his heart, the one he had experienced before, many times. "Not for a long time, until I have total control over my powers, but that day could never come, and who knows, we might not even be together in a group anymore,"

"Of course we will," he defended quickly. "We're the Titans! We'll never split up,".

She rolled her eyes slightly but decided not to argue with him, then closed her eyes and went back to meditating. Beast Boy just sat there for awhile, before he silently got up and drifted down into his room, where he moodily fell onto his bed, face first into his pillow. So, Raven didn't like him. She did like him, but she doesn't anymore, and she can't handle it. But there was still Terra, he thought and a small bubble of hope formed in his chest. There was still Terra..

(So, this one appears longer now that I am double spacing between talking, gosh darn it I want to post this chapter up badly, but I'll wait a day or two, cause then I will look annoying.  
Oh and sorry to you BBxR lovers. But, don't get your hopes down yet, the story isn't over. This goes to everyone ;) ) 


	7. Chapter 7

(So, sorry I took awhile with this one. I've been getting a lot of homework then I made the volleyball team (YAY) and then hockey is starting up as well, and then I'm balancing friends and such, so my apologies) Oh and sorry to you BBxR lovers. But, don't get your hopes down yet, the story isn't over. This goes to everyone ;) )

Beast Boy had fallen asleep thinking, and woke up to voices and laughter. He rolled off his bed, and picked himself off the floor and shook his head quickly, then leaned against his door and listened. It was Robin, with Aqualad. Aqualad's here? Beast Boy thought quickly. Then Terra must be too, he quickly ran out of his room and slid into the main area where the two were talking. He looked around quickly, expecting to see her, but it was just the two.

"Morning Beast Boy," Robin said turning to him, then nodding to Aqualad. "He's just here to drop something off," he said, as if he had read Beast Boy's mind.

"Oh, right, hi," he said blinking and looking at him.

"Hello," he said offering a small smile, then looked back to Robin. "Anyways, I better be getting off, got some plans this afternoon,"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Robin asked conversationally, and leaned back against the back of the couch.

He laughed slightly. "Oh, we're going bowling," he said smiling again.

" Bowling...?" Beast Boy repeated, peering at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, now that we have 6 players, teams of 3," he said nodding. Beast Boy looked quickly at Robin with wide eyes, and cupped his fist under his chin in pleading while Aqualad was looking in the opposite direction. 'Pleasssee' he mouthed over and over. Robin sighed, and looked back over at Aqualad.

"Uh, mind if we join?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at all, the more the merrier!" he laughed again. "But it will put us at an un even number again,"

"We'll figure it all out later!" Beast Boy said jumping forward and shaking his hand eagerly.

"Well okay," Aqualad said staring at him slightly. "So, 8:00, at the only bowling lanes! See you then," he said then waved, and turned out.

Robin turned around and glanced at Beast Boy. "You know I can't keep doing that so you have an excuse to see Terra"  
"I know I know," Beast Boy said with a small sigh.

"Why don't you ever just go see her on her own?" Robin inquired, glancing up at his fellow team mate.

Beast Boy tugged on his hair slightly. "Dude, I don't know! I just, don't know," he finished quietly.

Robin put his mouth to the side slightly. "Well, go tell the others of the plans tonight then," he said

The jokester nodded, and first headed to Cyborg's room, where he knew he was fixing up on his T-car again. Once Beast Boy informed him on the plans, he was all over it and agreed to go as well. Beast Boy next found Starfire in the kitchen, to his disgust cooking.

"Friend!" she said once she spotted him. "You must taste my cake, yes?" she asked holding up a plate, which looked like a brown cake with green chunks, and mustard for icing.

"Uhh, maybe later Star," he said trying not to gag at the site and smell of it. "We're going bowling tonight, you in?".

Her eyes were wide with excitement. "The bowling of the pins"  
"Yeahhh that one,"

"Of course I will join!" she said smiling widely, and Beast Boy fainted returned it. There was only one titan left...and the green titan gulped as he made his way towards Raven's room.

"Uh Raven?" he asked after knocking on the door.

The door slowly slide open a bit, and her dark eyes stared at him through her pulled up hood.

"Yes?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Uhh, see we're going bowling tonight with The Titan's East, so uhh you in?" he asked, trying to offer a smile.

"No," she said and the door closed.

"Raven? You sure?" he asked frowning sure.

"Positive," she said, voice muffled from inside her room. Beast Boy sighed slightly and stepped away from her door then down the hall into his own room, where he flopped down on his bed. He'd have to think of a plan to get him some alone time with Terra, hopefully he'd get on her bowling team, and then maybe after bowling he could invite everyone over, but of course his ambition was to get her alone. He'd show her the best time with him that she's had in months, and then he would ask the question again, if anything was between them...he thought.

The Titan's East stepped downstairs into the bowling alley, and blinked at the disco and shimmering lights that were flashing everywhere. The two small Spanish twins were highly amused that their white uniforms were turning up purple. Aqualad stepped up and checked in with the man behind the till, paid him and got their two lanes. Everyone else came up and got their bowling shoes, and heading to lane 5 and 6 and began putting them on.

As Speedy tied his laces up, he glanced over at Terra, who was doing up her own. God, why does she always have her hair down? It'd look much nicer up, or something, and- he thought but was inturrupted by the arrival of the other Titans.  
"Friends!" Starfire said happily from across the room. "Are we ready to play, yes?"

"We just need to get our shoes Star," Robin said pointing and the rest got theirs and they too tied them up.

"Ohhh yeah I'm going to blow y'all away," Cyborg said pelvic thrusting.

"Bring it on," Robin, Speedy and Aqualad said. While everyone was busy with their friendly argument, Beast Boy slipped over to Terra.

"H-hey,"

She looked up at him through her curtain of blond hair that swept over her. "Oh hey Beast Boy, what's shakin?"

"Ahhh the usual," he said casually, then pointed slyly at the bowling balls, which rested shiny and waiting to be picked up, ready to crash into the pins. "You any good at bowling?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh, I've played a few times," she said grinning confidently then standing up, so he guessed she was.

"Well, better hope you get me on your team," Beast Boy said pretending to flex. She laughed and rolled her eyes slightly and gave him a push, and he slowly returned the grin then glanced around, noticing Speedy staring at him hard. He quickly looked away, wondering what that was all about.

"Where's Raven?" Aqualad asked, slightly concerned.

"She wasn't up for bowling tonight," Robin said shaking his head. "Anyways, we have everyone's names in here," he said holding up a red baseball hat. "To determine the team,". Everyone watched as he plunged his hand into the hat and shuffled around for a moment. Please let me be on Terra's team, please, Beast Boy prayed as Robin pulled out a handful of papers.

"Team 1 will consist of Starfire, Mas, Bumblebee, myself and Aqualad, and Team Two is everyone else, so Cyborg, Menos, Beast Boy, Speedy and Terra,"

YESSS! Beast Boy silently cheered. Bumblebee sat at the two small screens and typed everyone's names in, and they appeared on the tv's hanging from the ceiling.

"Starfire, Cyborg, your up," Robin said sitting down. The alien girl gracefully jumped up and picked up a ball, before whipping her arm around like a windmill. Everyone tucked as she released the ball, and it went flying through the air and crashed back on the bowling lane, and slammed into the pins, knocking them down. She cheered and giggled while smiling happily, and walked past a staring, open mouthed Cyborg. He picked his own ball up, and stuck his tongue to the side before rolling it hard down the alley and then hitting all but 1 pin. He grumbled as everyone laughed and sat back down.

Mas and Menos both went, followed by Bumble Bee and Beast Boy, Robin with Speedy, and Aqualad and Terra. They played the ten full rounds, and everyone looked up at the score.

Team 1: 258 Team 2: 273

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouting punching his first into the air. Menos chanted a Spanish cheer, and Beast Boy went to go congratulate Terra when Speedy patted her back and left his arm there for several moments until Robin came up to congratulate him as well. Beast Boy's eyes bulged as he stared at Speedy. He stepped aside to talk with Robin, but he kept glancing at Terra with the same expression Beast Boy wore when he first laid eyes on the earth moving girl.

He was frozen for a moment until Cyborg clapped him on the back. "C'mon BB, let's get something to drink before we start the next game," he said guiding him into the snack area. Robin was back, this time talking with Aqualad, talking, a can drink in both their hands. Cyborg handed Beast Boy one and he nearly dropped it, then slowly followed Cyborg to Robin and the water titan, who looked up and nodded a greeting to him.

"So anyways, I finally got it out of him, at first he was fuming for it, for some reason, I have no clue, but in the end he admitted to it,".

Robin smiled weakly and glanced at Beast Boy, who stood peering at them suspiciously.

"He who? Admitting what?"

"Oh," Aqualad said with an amused smile. "Speedy, admitted to liking Terra," he said with a chuckle, and Beast Boy once again froze.

"Ohh my little rock and rolla!" Cyborg said laughing as well. "Man Speedy? Liking someone other then himself? This I gotta see,"

"Well it's not that hard to notice," Aqualad said still slightly smiling. "Just watch him during the next game, constantly sitting by her, trying to make her laugh..."

Beast Boy couldn't listen anymore. He quietly turned around, and headed for the nearest EXIT and stumbled out. He sat on the ground, staring ahead when he heard someone follow after him.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked from behind him. He didn't reply, so his leader walked in front of him and kneeled down so he was at his eye level. "You okay?" he asked, wearing a sad expression.

"How am I suppose to have a chance if Speedy likes her?" he asked miserably. "While she's there, he could be with her 24/7, and who knows, anything could happen, could have happened, I mean he's just has way more to offer, and..." he just simply shook his head.

Robin put his arm on his shoulder firmly, so Beast Boy looked up. "It's not over yet, you don't know that she likes him, or something is going on between them, Terra treats him just like everyone else from what I noticed, don't give up,"

Beast Boy sighed slightly and pulled his knees to his chest. "Robin? Could you do me what last favour?"

"Like what?"

"Could you, invite them over after bowling? Please? I just...need to talk to her," he said quietly.

Robin stood up. "I'll see what I can do," he said then turned and headed back inside. Beast Boy glanced after him, then sighed again before following after him. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you guys for the reviews, I LOVE reviews, I just feel so nice and happy when I see them in my inbox! Anyways, except a few more chapters, the story isn't over yet.  
Actually, I might be making a part 2 to this story, as in, another story, but its continuing from this one in part two, but more of that later and towards the end of the story, and depending on what you guys think! Anyways... Terra and Raven will meet for the first time since Terra was frozen, ohh it'll get interesting, I hope)

Everyone met back at the lanes and sat down so they could decide the teams.

"Let's try girls versus boys," Terra challenged looking at them all slyly.

"There's only 3 girls though," Bumblebee pointed out. "We would need two more,"

"I'll go," Speedy and Beast Boy said at the same time, and everyone stared at them, and they both glanced at each other coolly.

"How about we get Mas and Menos," Bee suggested pointing at the twins, who ran over to their side excitedly and hugged Starfire's legs, and she giggled.

Beast Boy glanced at the back of Speedy's head as he turned away. He wasn't on Terra's team, but neither was he. The game began, and through most of it, it was a close game, tied most of the time. The last bowlers were up, Bumblebee and Cyborg. She looked over at him and smirked playfully before picking up her ball, and gracefully tossing the ball. It struck all the pins down. The girls burst into cheers, but quieted down as Cyborg stepped up to bowl. He stuck his tongue to the side, and threw the ball. It soared through the air, then landed and hit down all the pins down as well.

"BOO YAH!" he shouted.

"I guess it's a tie," Robin said with a small smile, and everyone nodded and exchanged high fives and pats on the backs.

"A good game indeed," Aqualad said nodding. "Anyways, we should be heading h-". Beast Boy spun around and stared at Robin with wide eyes.  
"Erm, how about coming over for awhile?" Robin asked before he could finish his sentence.

"What do you thinks guys?" Aqualad asked, looking back at his team. Mas and Menos shouted excitedly and ran in fast circles, Speedy shrugged, and Bumblebee and Terra said 'Sure,"

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I shall prepare a Tameranian feast that I'll sure will please!". She beamed and floated back outside and towards the T-car. Everyone stared after her with shocked faces, before heading back to the vehicles as well.

"See you at home," Beast Boy called to Terra before she climbed in.

"Yeah," she muttered before ducking into the Titan's East mode of transportation, and Beast Boy peered at her through his window and couldn't up notice she looked a little un easy and nervous. He tried to think why on the way home, and once they arrived he concluded that it must be difficult to her returning here after everything...

"Home sweet home," Robin said climbing out of the car, and everyone else followed him up to the tower. "I hope Raven isn't asleep or that we don't wake her up if she does," he said leading everyone in.  
Beast Boy's stomach tightened slightly. Uh oh. Raven and Terra. He betted that was one of the other reasons Terra looked a bit pale as she slowly stepped into the house. While all the Titans else removed their shoes and made themselves comfortable, she looked around as if she had never been there before, and grazed her hand over the walls as she walked past them. Beast Boy slowly slipped over to her.

"Good sturdy walls," he joked knocking on it.

She laughed and nodded slightly, then surveyed the place with a small smile. "I missed this place,"

"I think it missed you too," Beast Boy said with a small, shy smile. She grinned again, and a happy burst erupted in his chest, and he felt himself leaning over...

"Pizza?" Speedy suddenly shouted running over with a box in his hands.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said annoyed, but Terra opened the box and stared inside. "There's no pizza in here you little liar," she teased.  
Speedy laughed too heartily then he should have and the green titan glared at him. It was clear to him that Speedy was going to be interrupting the night, he had to think up some way to get Terra alone.

"Let's order up some," Cyborg said walking over and throwing the empty box aside. Everyone argued for several minutes on which kind to get, and they finally decided on pepperoni, Hawaiian, and plain cheese. It arrived about half an hour later and everyone dug in, chatting away while they ate. So far, Beast Boy hadn't had a chance to get her alone, for Speedy kept floating nearby always. Terra got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Beast Boy eyed after her, thinking he could get her alone before she returned to the group...

Terra sighed slightly as she washed her hands under the warm water, then dried them on towel. Looking at everything triggered memories, and each time it became more painful to tell herself to get over it. But she shouldn't. She still couldn't get over everything that had happened. Though the Teen Titans seemed to be glad to have her back, she was positive they all hadn't forgive her yet. She still hadn't forgiven herself. She bit her lip as she opened the door out of the bathroom. That's what she do, apologize to each of them, for what she had done. And she'd thank the Titan's East too. She knew she couldn't crash at their place forever. Terra was thinking up the apologies for each Titan in her head when she turned the corner and bumped into someone. The collision made both fall back, and Terra pushed herself up so she rested on her knees and gazed up as the person swiftly got up. A pair of dark violet eyes fell on Terra's navy ones, and they widened. Terra and Raven stared at each other as if they were both ghosts. The blond girl felt paralysed as she felt the gothic girl staring at her. Finally, Raven's eyes narrowed and reflected with loath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly, a different tone compared to her usual monotone voice.

"I, came here with everyone," Terra said quickly standing up so they were eye and eye.

"You don't belong here,"

"Look, I just came to have a good time with everyone else, okay? I-"

Raven's cruel words cut hers. "Get out."

"What?" Terra asked staring at her.

"I said get out, your not welcome here,"

Terra didn't move, she was too shocked. She had indeed knew she and Raven wouldn't get along at first, never perhaps, she'd thought the dark girl would simply ignore her, act as though she wasn't there because in her eyes Terra wasn't worth it, but she hadn't expected this.

"Leave, now". Raven's voice was more demanding, and her eyes glowed a bit behind her hood.

"Raven, I'm sorry okay! I was stupid, and confused, I didn't know what to do and-"

"It's too late for apologizing, Terra, get out now"  
"Raven-"

"OUT!" she yelled and a wave of black and white hit Terra and sent her flying and into the wall. The blond girl winced and she fell to the floor hard, but she was quickly back on her feet.

"Raven don't!" she pleaded. She was defenceless. Raven was stronger, quicker and smarter, and plus Terra had vowed to herself she couldn't use her powers...she wouldn't.

"You betrayed us Terra," Raven said darkly as she floated up, eyes still glowing, hands raised up for another attack. "You put my friends in danger, you tried to destroy us, you deserved to stay stone,"

"Please Raven don't do this!" Terra cried, bracing herself for the impact, and sliding down against the wall...

"Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven began as darkness began and was heading towards Terra, but a green tiger jumped and knocked Raven out of the air, and they both fell to the ground. Beast Boy changed back to human form and ran over and quickly helped Terra up, who was shaking violently. The other Titans who had heard the commotion, came running and stopped, and stared.

"What do you think your doing?" Beast Boy shouted stepping forward, hands bunched into fists.

"Taking care of some business that should have been done long ago!" Raven spat back.

"Friends-" Starfire began.

"SHUT UP!" both fighting Titans yelled and the alien girl fell silent.

"Are you insane? Terra's our friend!"

"She betrayed us, she's nothing but another criminal, another enemy-"

"She saved your life, she saved our all our lives, she saved the city!" Beast Boy yelled back at her. "You don't know anything about her-"

"Oh and I'm sure you do?" Raven asked taking a step forward as well. "She's a fake, she just-"

"Enough!" Robin shouted angrily stepping between them and pushing them apart.

"She-" Beast Boy said glaring at Raven.

"I said enough!" their leader said loudly over his voice.

"I think she should be heading back now," Aqualad muttered to his team and turned towards the entrance. Speedy stepped forward to help bring Terra, but Bumblebee beat him to it, and helped the shaking earth mover outside. Raven had turned and swept out of the hallway and into her room with a slam of her door. Beast Boy just stared after Terra, heart falling. Everything had gone wrong...

Once the Titans East were gone, Robin glanced back at Beast Boy. His anger had beaten his pity for Beast Boy, and he simply turned and left the room.

However Starfire and Cyborg remained.

"What has happened? Why is everyone fighting?" Starfire asked sadly.  
"It was Raven! She attacked Terra," Beast Boy said defensively.

"BB, she's still not over it-" Cyborg began.

"We all are! Even if she's not, she doesn't have to go and beat her up!" he said fiercely

Cyborg simply shook his head and Starfire had already swept out of the room. "Goodnight," he mumbled before taking after her. Beast Boy stood watching after them, breathing heavily. Everything had gone wrong... 


	9. Chapter 9

(This is a smaller chapter, that's why I was able to update so quickly, but anyways, it gets good so keep reading!)

It was breakfast time at The Titan's East. The twins were gobbling down some cereal, and Bee and Aqualad were making coffee, and Speedy was leaning on his fist, half asleep, sleepily glancing at the couch, where Terra was still sleeping.

"I'm a bit worried about her," Bee mumbled to Aqualad, while stirring sugar into her coffee, then raising the mug to her lips and taking a sip.

"Yesterday...?" Aqualad said matching her low, quiet voice.

"Well, everything," Bee said nodding slightly. "That talk we wanted to have with her, I think we should make it soon..."

"What talk?" Speedy interrupted, walking over.

Bumblebee glared at him slightly. "Never you mind,"

"Tell me," he insisted.

"You'll find out soon enough," Aqualad said with a small smile, then glanced over at the couch as Terra slowly pocked her head up.

"Hi," she said.

"Morning," they all said at the same time. Speedy glanced at his fellow team-mates, then slunk over to Terra, and sat down on the end of the couch.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I think so," she said quickly, he knew she must be embarrassed or something. "Definitely bruised something," she said wincing as she shifted, then held her side.

"Let's see," Speedy said leaning towards her and lifting her shirt slightly, where a large bruise met him. "Yeah you got a big one around your ribs,"

"Thought so," she said with a sigh. She closed her eyes then reopened them, looking at her hands, before she got up silently and heading into the bathroom. Speedy grumbled and leaned back grumpily.

"I can't ever get her to stay still and talk to me," he complained to Bee and Aqualad.

"S'cuse me?" Bee asked staring at him slightly.

"He likes Terra," Aqualad said laughing. "Havn't you noticed?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I think I have," she said slyly while looking at Speedy, who rolled his eyes slightly, but a small blush rose in his cheeks.

"Well anyways, you just gotta talk about something that catches her interest, invite her to go on a walk or something, you don't have to make it sound all romantic, it can be innocent," Bee said taking another sip from her coffee.

"I guess I can try that.." Speedy muttered.

"You tell me how that works out for you," Bee said smiling slightly then getting up and heading to get ready for the day as well.

"And how's your love life?" Speedy asked moodily to Aqualad, who went a little pink.

"What love life?" he asked and rolled his eyes slightly, but wore a secret smile as he exited the room. The twins watched after him, and hooted, before jumping off their stools and racing out of the room. Speedy showered and got ready as well, and by the time he finished, Terra was done as well. She was searching through the cupboards for breakfast, so Speedy seized this opportunity to ask her.

"There's not much food," he commented. "Want to go out and grab something?"

"Might as well," she said nodding and closing the cupboard doors, and the two slipped on their shoes and headed out the door and towards town. 

The sun was warm beating down on their backs and necks. "Where to?" Terra asked looking at Speedy.

"You choose,"

"Nah you pick,"

"No you pick,"

"I'm not choosing,"

"Well, I'm not either," Speedy said, and then both laughed slightly.

"There's a place," the blond said pointing at a little Snack Shack. Even though it was breakfast, they ordered burgers and fries. They sat on the wooden benches waiting for their orders. Speedy noticed she winced as she sat down.

"You sure you okay?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I'll live," she said with a shrug.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" he asked leaning in slightly to hear. She looked a little embarrassed. "Me and Raven, well, I suppose you know about the whole...incident do you?" she asked, slightly nervously. Speedy nodded slowly. "Well, after that I guess she just hated me. I thought it might be like this, but I didn't think she would...attack me or anything,". She looked down. "I guess I deserved it maybe,"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Speedy said looking at her deeply, but she kept her eyes levelled to the ground. "You were confused, didn't know what to do,"

"I guess," she whispered, voice filled with emotion. He didn't want her to cry, so he jumped up immediately when they're orders were ready, then got them and brought them back to the table.  
Terra took a fry and ate it miserably, and Speedy cringed for making her upset.

"How come you didn't fight back?" he couldn't help but ask, but regretted it seeing how it depressed her.

"I'm not going to even bother trying my powers," she said munching on more fries then hugging her legs.

"Well, why don't you try?" he asked curiously.

"Scared, I guess," she admitted. "Look what happened last time,". They finished their meals in silence, then threw away the trash.

"We going home then?" Terra asked looking at him.

He smiled slyly. "Let's do something fun,"

"Like what?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Ever try paint ball?"

Beast Boy laid sprawled on the couch, exhausted after finishing a mission. He kicked off his shoes and stretched his toes apart then sighed and curled up. "I'm tiiiiired," he whined.

"Good work today team," Robin told them, and Cyborg clapped his hands together. "Ohh yeah, Cinderblock didn't stand a chance," he said pumping his fist into the air. He turned to the tired Titan on the couch. "Hey BB, how about a game?" he asked happily holding up the controllers for a video game.

"Your on!" he asked accepting the challenging and jumping up and grabbing it.

"I thought you said you were tired," Raven said staring at him flatly.

Beast Boy didn't reply to her, and simply turned to the television screen. He was still furious with her for attacking Terra like she did. Even just looking at her, her constantly bored expression, how she didn't care, just made him angrier. He glanced at her, and she rolled her eyes slightly. He went back to his game, where he ended up losing to Cyborg because he wasn't concentrating.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking 'bout!" Cyborg said doing a victory dance, and Starfire giggled and clapped her hands.

The alarm suddenly went off, and Robin came running into the room. "Titans! Trouble!" he shouted, but looked a bit pale.

"What is it?" Raven asked as they all ran after him.

"It's Terra," he said, and they all stared.

"Terra?" Beast Boy whispered.

(Smaller, I know, but Oooo cliff hanger! What's happend with Terra? Find out next chapter! DUN DUN DUN DUN! ReviewsMAKE ME VERY HAPPY,) 


	10. Chapter 10

(-sniffs- I'm loosing stats! Meaning, less and less people are reading the story, has it gotten bad or something! -cries- Anyways, bigger chapter this one! **Please **review, tell me what you think! ) 

Beast Boy's heart pounded against his chest he was sure it would burst out. "What do you mean Terra?" he shouted chasing after Robin. Robin just looked at him, then mounted his motorcycle, and speed towards their destination. Since Beast Boy was too stunned to move, Raven and Starfire grabbed Cyborg under the arms and took off. The green titan shook his head quickly, turned into a bird and took after them. What had happened with Terra? She couldn't be destroying the city...she wouldn't. She couldn't. He didn't know why, but he was getting angrier as they approached. Terra wouldn't destroy the city, she wouldn't! Then again, Slade was still alive out there, what if he found her and she agreed to help him? He saw the disaster before he spotted Terra. It was dusty. There was a huge crack going through the street, the road was turned up everywhere. The Titans all stopped and looked around, bracing themselves. Beast Boy, however, didn't.

"Terra?" he shouted into the deserted street. Something moved, and the Titans all aimed towards there, and Starfire's glowed and she threw several star bolts in that direction. There was a slice of yellow and the star bolts swerved off to the side. Bumblebee fluttered out of the dust, holding stingers. The remaining Titans East, minus Speedy, came out of the dust, coughing slightly.

Robin, who was prepared to attacked, lowered his fists. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Terra, isn't it?" Aqualad asked.  
"Uh yeah, how'd you know?"

"Judging my the damage, and how she and Speedy were gone for the afternoon and this happened.."

"Say what!" Beast Boy yelled, staring at Aqualad, eyes bulging out of his head.

Everyone ignored him from the moment, and Robin frowned, turning to Bumblebee and Aqualad. "So what's happened here?"

"Looks like she used her powers," Bee remarked looking around. "And I tell you it ain't pretty,"

"Why though?" Cyborg wondered out loud. "Maybe she and Speedy were in trouble?"

Bee pulled out her communicator and tried to signal Speedy. "Not working," she said looking up at everyone. "I've been trying but it's down,".

"We'll split up and look for them, or anything else," Robin paired everyone up and everyone departed. He and Starfire took off towards north, Bee and Cyborg headed off as well in the east, glancing at each other through squinty eyes, Raven and Aqualad took the west, and Beast Boy was left with the Spanish twins to go south.

Robin walked along and Starfire drifted overhead.

"I don't understand," the leader of the ground muttered to the alien girl. "What could have happened?"

"I do not know, perhaps Terra and Speedy were engaged in battle against each other?" Starfire suggested.

"I don't think so, Aqualad was telling me Speedy was...interested in Terra," he said raising his eyebrows slightly.

Starfire tilted her head. "This is not good for our Beast Boy, if the Speedy likes Terra also,".

Robin shook his head. "Let's just, not think about that for the moment, it's not really our concerns, come on," he said jogging along, and Starfire flew after him.

"I think we should go this way," Cyborg said pointing in the direction.

"Nun huh, I saw we go this way," Bumblebee argued back.

"This way!"

"No this way,"

"I'm telling you, th-" he was cut short by an arrow being shot in the air, then exploding.

"Speedy!" they both exclaimed, and Cyborg went running towards it, and Bee fluttered right behind him. They came close to where the shot appeared to be fired from, and they slowed down.

"Speedy?" they both shouted at the same time and listened.

"Over here..." they heard his voice from an alley, and took off towards it. They spotted him lying down, a bunch of bricks and pieces of plywood were pinning his legs and waist down, and when he spotted them, he waved his bow in the air, and they caught side of it and ran over.

"Finally," he muttered as they pulled everything off him and helped him up. "Glad I had you," he said admiring his bow for a moment, while Cyborg and Bee stared at him.

"Where's Terra? What happened?" Cyborg asked looking around.

Speedy went slightly pale. "We went paint balling, everything was fine and we came home, and she suddenly stopped, and there was a small rock in our path, and she just, tried to use her powers...because I was sort of bugging it out of her before," he said looking sheepish. "And everything was under control, her eyes and fists went yellow, and she lifted it off the ground by a few inches, and then everything went wrong.." he said shaking his head and shuddering.

"Speedy, you have to continue," Bumblebee said putting her hands on his shoulders.

He nodded slowly and continued. "And then, I don't know, the street started cracking, and she was pulling the street up everywhere, and there was just this tornado of flying rocks," he said gesturing around. "I tried to help her, but she just lost control and I got knocked by a boulder, and I don't know where she is now," he said worriedly. "We've got to find her," he insisted.

"You just calm down a minute," Bee said hushing him, then nodded to Cyborg who pressed a few buttons on his arm and contacted Robin, where he told him they found Speedy, and what had happened to Terra.

"Make sure he's okay, and then we've got to find Terra quickly, in case she losing control again," Robin said urgently and Cyborg turned to Bee. "Let's go,"

Beast Boy kicked a rock as he followed after the two Spanish twins Mas y Menos, who were arguing in Spanish on which direction to go when Beast Boy's communicator blinked. He opened it, and Robin told him they found Speedy, and what had happened. When he finished, the changeling closed his communicator, and his heart pounded against his chest as he had a flash back.

_Beast Boy tunnelled through the ground and popped up as a gopher, then spotted Terra in a whirlwind, he ducked back and reappeared inside it and changed back to human form._

_"Terra! Terra!" he shouted, he shouted and jumped towards her, nearly getting pulled out of the funnel cloud, and he gripped Terra's shoulder so he wouldn't go spinning out. At the feel of his touch, Terra, looked up at him, face stained with tears, and they slowly reached out to each other, and their hands linked, and they held on for dear life._

_"It's okay Terra," he whispered to her as she sobbed in his arms. "I'm here...I'm here..." The whirlwind slowly dissipated, and the two gently fell to the ground._

_"You won't-" she began to say._

_"I'm not gunna tell anyone, I promise," Beast Boy whispered back, still cradling her._

_(End Flashback)_

Beast Boy gulped slightly, remembering the last time Terra had lost control over her powers. He gazed around, judging by the mess, this time was much worst. He had to find her. He broke away from the twins, who watched after him puzzled.

"Terra!" he yelled, as he ran along the broken streets. "Terra answer me!" he yelled, and stopped to listen, but only heard his voice echo back to him. He transformed into a cheetah and took off, running around every corner, looking for the blond girl. He transformed back when be became tired, and leaned against a dusty wall and slid down. He felt tears coming on but he forced himself not to cry. He heard someone approaching, but he didn't care, and didn't even look as he heard them slide down next to him. He turned his head finally, and his eyes widened. It was Raven. She didn't say anything at first, then she cleared her throat.

"You...okay?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Everything is screwing up, nothing is going right..." he said in a small voice.

"It can't always go right all the time," she said lightly.

"I'm scared for her," he whispered. Even though Beast Boy knew Raven hated Terra, she didn't flinch or leave him at the sound of her name. Instead, she just slowly nodded.

"You weren't the only one upset when she...passed on,"

"You?" the green titan said staring at her, and she nodded slowly again.

"She was still a friend after all, never the less," Raven said shaking her head slightly. "She'll make it,".

Beast Boy peeked up at her calm, violet eyes, and reached out and hugged her. Taken back slightly at first, but then she slowly hugged back. It wasn't romantic, there was no spark, but it was just the comfort he needed.

Raven stood back up, and pulled her hood back on. "Your not going to find her like this," she said in a monotone, returning to her normal self. Beast Boy nodded and jumped up, and before he left he smiled at Raven and whispered 'Thanks,' before changing into a cheetah and blasting off. He kept his eyes and ears open. He searched on for another 15 minutes, and nothing. He changed back into human form and sighed, losing hope of finding her. And it was about to turn around when he spotted a head of blond hair. He slowly walked down an alley, spotting her curled up next to a garbage can, rocking and crying.

"Terra," he said before dropping on his knees beside her. She looked up at him with wide eyes full of tears, and started to cry a bit harder.

"Terra, it's okay, I'm here, it'll be okay..." he said putting his arm around her.

"I could have hurt someone, I-I knew I shouldn't have tried them, I k-knew I shouldn't have," she said through little sobs. "It's all my fault, everything, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she said over and over.

"It's okay Terra, calm down, it'll be fine," he tried to reassure her and he rubbed her back. He wasn't completely sure what she was talking about either. He pulled open his communicator and quickly signalled to Robin and the others they he found her, then he slipped it away, and hugged Terra, and with a small sob, she embraced him back.

(The story is nearly to a finish...how traggic! Anyways, 1 or 2 more chapters I think left)


	11. Chapter 11

(The story is nearly to a finish...how traggic! Anyways, here's the last chapter -sniffs-) 

The next morning at Titans Tower was a quiet one. The clouds outside were dark and grey, and rain splattered against the windows. Robin stood with his arms crossed, gazing out from the large window and looking down on the lake. Starfire flew down beside him, and looked at him.

"Our friend Terra," she asked quietly. "Will she be alright?"

Robin nodded slowly. "I think so, but she was probably more emotionally hurt then physically," he said and Starfire nodded in agreement. "I still don't understand it all though,".

Aqualad and Bumblebee walked over and stood with the other two Titans. Robin allowed the Titan's East to remain the night.

"How's Speedy?" Robin asked them.

"Oh, he'll live," Bee said rolling her eyes. "Just a badly bruised leg it seems,"

"That is good," Starfire said helpfully, but Robin then looked back at Aqualad.

"So, what are you planning to do with Terra?" he asked seriously, lowering his voice. "You mentioned something about making her apart of your team,"

"And I'm standing by it," Aqualad said firmly. "She needs a home, I couldn't just let her go back on the streets, besides,". He cleared his throat slightly. "After some hard training, I know she'll make a great addition to the team,".

Robin was slightly surprised at how much Aqualad had sounded like him, months ago when he and his team were deciding about letting Terra join the team. Robin looked up as Cyborg, Raven, the two small twins, and a Speedy hobbling on crutches came walking in.

"Bad weather," Cyborg remarked as they all walked over and he glanced out the window, and everyone nodding, following his gaze. It became quiet, and everyone was thinking about yesterday.

"When will you be asking Terra the question?" Starfire asked looking at Aqualad.

"As soon as she's, well, up to it. I'd imagine she's still sleeping?"

"Naturally," Robin said nodding.

"What question?" Cyborg and Speedy asked at the same time, but Speedy's tone was more urgent.

Bee sighed slightly about having to re-explain the situation again. "Once Terra is up and about, we're going to ask her to become a member of the team, we-"

But Speedy had let out a loud 'woop' and attempted a dance with one leg. He grinned widely, then stopped noticing how everyone was staring at him and returned to his calm and cool body stance.

"Someone's happy..." Raven muttered and a few Titans laughed.

"And where is Beast Boy at this time?" Starfire asked looking around.

"The guys' still sleeping," Cyborg said pointing over his shoulder, and everyone fell silent again, then headed into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast.

Beast Boy awoke and blinked into the darkness of his room. He rolled over in his bed, and looked at the time. 11:17 AM the digital clock's number glowed at him. He rolled out of bed and quickly threw on some dirty clothes and bolted out of his room. For half a second he had forgotten about last nights events. He skidded into the living room where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Beast Boy!" Starfire greeted warmly holding up a plate of what looked like purple mush with green particles swimming in the middle. "I insist you savour a taste of my oatmeal!"

"That's oatmeal," Beast Boy said staring at it, eyes as large as dinner plates. He looked at everyone and relaxed seeing, no one else was eating it. "Uh, I'm not very hungry," he said and Starfire shrugged and plopped a fork full into her mouth and sat back down. The changeling glanced around. "Where's Terra?". He noticed Speedy smirk slightly, but didn't care what the jerk was thinking at the moment.

"Still sleeping," Robin replied and took a sip of orange juice. "Let her rest," he said glancing at Beast Boy who made a move to leave the room, and Beast Boy sighed and sunk into a chair in between Raven and Starfire. Everyone ate breakfast, only making small chat. Speedy and Beast Boy stared at each other from across the table the entire time, watching each other's moves incase they decided to pull of a fast one and get up. But it was Bumblebee and Aqualad who had stood up.

"We're going to go see if she's' awake," he said pushing his chair in, and Robin watched wearily.

"Alright then," he said and glanced at Beast Boy who made to get up as well, but he shook his head no and Beast Boy sat back down.

The two Titans East exited the room and headed down the hallway, walking past several rooms until they reached one near the end, and quietly opened the door. It was a plain room, one of those which were never in use, and had plain beige walls. There was little furniture, just a dresser, and a single bed, which they spotted Terra's blond hair laid across her pillow, and she was turned the other way.

"Terra?" Bee asked quickly and the girl stirred and slowly turned over and looked up at them. Her eyes were slightly blood shot, there were dark showers under her eyes, she had a cut across her cheek and simply looked depressed.  
"You okay hun?" Bee asked and she and her partner moved forward, and Terra sat up and nodded. There were more bruises covering her arms.

"Listen, Terra, we've been thinking. We talked about it a bit with the Teen Titans, and well, we know you don't have temporary home, and that's just not suitable for someone as kind, and caring as you. We, we want you to be part of the team," he said smiling and holding out a communicator.

Terra stared down at it as if it were a ghost, eyes wide. "But I can't control my powers!" she blurted out, tears threatening to sting her eyes.

"Dear it's okay," Bee said sitting on the edge of her bed and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We know, and it's fine, we'll work it out," she said and Aqualad nodded.

"So, so your serious?" she asked looking back at the communicator.

"Serious," both of them said smiling.

"I..I," she said staring down at it once more, then taking it into her hands. She ran her hand along it, along every groove and then opened it and it greeted her with a quick little musical sound. She looked up at them slowly, and a piece of blond hair covered up one of her eyes. "I'll do it," she whispered.

Aqualad grinned and Bee patted her on the back. "Glad to have you on the team girl," Bee said and got off her bed. "There's breakfast ready when you are," she said and the two turned and exited the room. They happily headed off to the main room.

Robin was the first to look up at them, and judging by their happy expressions, he already knew the answer.

Aqualad grinned broadly. "When she awakes, you'll have to say hello to the new member of Titans's East!" he said opening his arms widely.

"Are. You. SERIOUS?' Speedy yelled jumping up, and when they simply smiled at him, he yelled and seized the two twins and pulled them into a spine crushing hug, and they simply yelled and squirmed, trying to break free.

Cyborg frowned the slightest, Starfire blinked, Raven raised a slight eyebrow, and Robin watched the celebrating Titans East, but it was Beast Boy who was frozen in his seat. He found his voice and his senses. "No!" he shouted, but his voice was unheard over the racket being caused. They shouldn't, she wouldn't! He stared off. This couldn't be...Terra, apart of the Titan's East? It wasn't right, she was a Teen Titan! _She belongs with us_! he thought angrily. He glanced at Speedy loathingly, who was still cheering. And he'll never have Terra, never. Beast Boy vowed to himself. He secretly transformed into a fly and quickly zoomed out of the room and swerved down the hall. He needed to see her, now. He changed back and banged on the door for a moment before swinging it open. Terra had quickly sat up, and then stared at him.  
"Beast Boy..?"

"Terra you can't be a member of the Titan's East!" he said desperately, and moving closer. "Your a Teen Titan! You belong with us!".

She looked at him sadly and glanced down at the sheets. "Beast Boy, I just need a fresh start to figure some things out, and decide what and where I want to be," she said quietly then looked back up at him ."Like a new beginning, y'know?"

He stared at her for a moment. He realized it wasn't about him, it was about her. This whole time he had been some what thinking about how this was affecting him, not her. He stood in silence for a moment.

"And, where do we stand?" he asked quietly. When she gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head. "Don't play dumb Terra, you know there is something between us, there has to be," he said desperately again. "All the times together and...Dude, they just mean something,"

She froze for a moment. "I don't deny that there isn't something, but..". She paused. "Now just isn't the time," she said quietly.

"What do you mean!" he exclaimed, staring at her slightly wide eyed. "I waited for you for months and months Terra! You betrayed us and I still accepted you! And now just isn't the time?" he demanded furiously.

Terra sat up straighter, her eyes clouded. "Oh don't you even go there! You betrayed me too! You said you would be my friend no matter what and you had left me!" she shouted at him. They both became quiet, swimming in their own guilt.

"I'm just saying that I can't get into anything right now, okay? Not after all this, I need to settle down, just give me some space," she mumbled, not looking at him. He stared at her for a moment, and she stared back briefly before turning around and facing the other way, then bring her knees up to her chest.

Beast Boy turned and quietly headed out of the room, then plopped down in the hallway. He was still angry, but hopeful at the same time. She said not now, so it wouldn't be now, but it would be soon. But how soon? He wondered. But there was still that chance. But it would be a long, road. There would be the inconvenience of her being at Titan's East Tower, while he was at the Titan's Tower. And there would be Speedy, who will mostly likely interfere. "He will not have her," Beast Boy muttered to himself. He made a mental note, to one day spy on the archer, to find out how he treated Terra and what he did around her. The green titan slowly got up. Terra was right, after all this experience, they were going to restart, it was going to be a new beginning. He sighed. "Hopefully,".

(Well guys, it's done. I had planned it to end this way the whole time, but after I got all those reviews hoping Beast Boy and Terra would end up together, I got the idea to make a sequel to this story. But I need to make sure I have enough people supporting the idea, so please review, and tell me YES OR NO!)


End file.
